


Irresponsibilities

by vionus



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Haechan craves ginger, Implied Mpreg, Jaemin is a stressed parent, Jaemin is great, M/M, Tagging is stressful, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life are unexpected





	Irresponsibilities

Jaemin loved his child, anyone could tell you that. It was the look in his eye whenever his son would teeter over to him, slightly wobbly, but still relatively fast. Jaemin adored his son, but does that mean he was prepared? Not in the slightest. 

Less than a year before his son arrived, Jaemin and Donghyuck were fresh out of high school, Jaemin planning to start college for the up-coming fall semester. Donghyuck, on the other hand, already decided to take over his mother's floral shop. Flowers, a scent Jaemin had grown accustomed to over the years of hanging around Donghyuck. A smell that often overpowered his own sugary scent. It brought him a sense of comfort on most days.

For the most part, their life was nice, Donghyuck heading to work during Early bird hours, returning in the evenings, and spending the remainder of his time home with Jaemin, curled up into his side as they selected a movie for the night. Life was picture perfect.

Until Donghyuck got sick.

It wasnt noticeable at first, just some morning sickness here and there, then came Mood swings and missed cycles. It wasn't until Jaemin pointed out the slight pudge he'd gotten(despite never changing his diet or workout regime) that Donghyuck had decided to phone the doctor.

The doctor confirmed one of Jaemin's suspicions, which he was genuinely relieved to hear he was just pregnant and not actually dying. He was ecstatic about having a child.

The same couldn't be said for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck started out terrified at the idea of having a child so young, not understanding the basics of parenting. As the months went on, he purchased books,spoke to his mother, used any resource he could find to prepare himself.

Jaemin was the opposite. He started out happy, attending each ultrasound, watching as their little baby chick grew month by month, starting out tiny, growing enough to make out each individual finger in a balled-up fist squished against his cheeks. but as Donghyuck neared the end of his second trimester, his worries sunk in.

He worried how good of a father he'd be, if he'd be reliable or not, what if he dropped them, or forgot to feed them? Or accidentally left them in the shopping cart at Whole Foods?

It was stressful.

The day finally arrived that Donghyuck went into labour, Jaemin dropping the containers of fermented ginger only to rush the older to the hospital(then being scolded for leaving the ginger) all whilst phoning their parents.

When they arrived, they were separated in order to allow Donghyuck's mom to stay by his side, leaving Jaemin in the waiting room with his mothers and Donghyuck's father.

When he plopped into the plush chair, he almost didn't notice tears trickling down his face. It was the warmth of them on his frozen cheeks and his step-mother's hand on his shoulder that helped him realize.

He didn't know how to react, instead babbling about something seemingly incomprehensible, until his mother popped a chocolate rose in his mouth.

"I already know what you're going on about. Don't worry, it seems a bit hazy and confusing now, but trust me, the second that child's in your arms, it'll all fall into place." She smiled at her son', patting his head.

The birth was quick, according to Jaemin's mother. But to Jaemin, each minute passed by as if it were an hour.

Jaemin padded down the hall to to room I-32, where Donghyuck had been relocated to. He took a deep breatj, taking in the scent of baby powder and the Peculiar odor of the hospital wards. 

"24...26...28..." He counted silently, watching as 32 grew closer and closer, until he was right in front of it. He stared at the door as it loomed over him. Suddenly, a figure appeared, shorted than Jaemin, a smile graced their face.

"Go on, Jaemin, he's asleep, but your Son isn't." _'Son_', he thought. There it was, the gender reveal he'd been anticipating ever since Donghyuck had refused the doctor's gender reveal.

Donghyuck's mother walked back to the waiting room, presumably to tell her husband about their first grandchild. Jaemin pushed open the door, being careful not to wake Donghyuck. 

There he was, resting in a basin, looking around for the source of the sound. Donghyuck's bedside nurse smiling as Jaemin wandered towards the newborn, snugly wrapped in a cozy, blue and white blanket. 

"Can I..?" He asked, motioning towards the child. She nodded, standing up.

"One arm behind the baby's head for support, the other should be either supporting his legs or somewhere on his back." She instructed, correctly Jaemin's posture manually. 

Jaemin looked down at the infant in his arms, feeling his heart melt.

He had Donghyuck's skin tone, his chubby cheeks, and his lips. The rest appeared to be a clone of Jaemin, an Eyebrowless, pointy-eared Jaemin.

Suddenly, he understood what his mom meant by everything coming together.

He sat there for hours, simply staring at the newborn, a dumb smile playing on his face.

Fast forward three months to find a disheveled Jaemin leaned against Dohyon's crib, tired, but happy. It was 2 in the morning and Dohyon still hadn't kicked the habit of waking up periodically to cry, whether for a feeding, change, or just lonely. Jaemin let Donghyuck sleep in(against his countless protests), opting to tend to his needs instead.

Dohyon lay flat on his stomach, snoring soundly, Jaemin smiled happily, rubbing his eyes.

Parenting was tiring, but he wouldn't give it up for anything

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for NaHyuck eapite beung a Jaesung shipper-
> 
> Anywho, I kind of do wanna make this a onshot series because baby Dohyon shall reign supreme


End file.
